Needs and Wants
by TeslaJo
Summary: Trunks comes back from the future to see Gohan.
1. Default Chapter

Needs & Wants Part 1/?

By TeslaJo 

Rating: PG: 13

Well you might wonder what drew me to this decision that probably doesn't seem like a good choice, but it's my life and I'm tired of leading it for other people. I think its time to do something for myself. My own happiness should matter sometime, shouldn't it? I probably sound selfish, but I'm so tired in my soul of being unselfish. I just have no more to give. I need something to fill my heart with or I can't go on much longer. I have become a hollow shell of myself that a small wind could blow over at this point.

Still want an explanation so you can at least see my reasoning? All right, but I should start with who I am. My name is Trunks. I am a survivor of the androids; in fact, I was the one who finally defeated them after their long reign of terror over the world. I traveled into the past and came back stronger to my own timeline. This wasn't even just a physical strength, but I was also strengthened in my heart and soul.

I met and fought with people I had only heard of from my dear mother: my father, Goku, and the sweet child version of my departed friend and mentor Gohan. They understood me like no one else can here and helped me grow further into myself. They brought a solace to me that enabled me to come back to my apocalyptic home and defeat those who had caused that state.

So what is the world like with the androids gone? Well its still in ruins, but it is slowly being reborn again. Capsule Corporation had never completely dissolved, there just was some places that were never touched or should I say destroyed as much as others. My mother had still kept in contact and maintained what was left as acting president and heir to the company. So when it came time to start rebuilding the world, CC was still functioning to help do so. Unfortunately it lost its guiding light of leadership.

My mother died just a year after the androids. While working in an area that the androids had hit hard, but needing the salvage my mother ventured into it anyway and she was caught in an earthquake. The earthquake took both my mother and the precious pieces she had been collecting away from me. I have been alone ever since.

I took control of CC. I must admit that all the time I spent in the hyperbolic time chamber did mature me some, but even if it hadn't I doubt any would have made any dissension to me taking the reins of CC. After all, I am the hero who killed the androids. Everyone calls me "Mr. President" but I feel it's not really as in Pres. of CC, but Pres. of the World. Maybe its because there has been so little leadership otherwise except by me and CC.

In honor of my mother, I used CC to lead the world in rebuilding. With no heart to charge people for the products, but unable to be a completely charitable organization, I came up with a barter system. I first hired people to help mainly with building houses. Each of these employees were given a house in exchange for their work and supplemented with stored items. The first houses I helped build was for my employees. After they were taken care of that way, we continued building new houses. They were built for individuals or communities that dealt with producing food. Virtually self-sufficient communes that grow and process food for CC have become quite ordinary in these recent years. We have the power to make a worldwide distribution of these products to areas hardest hit. We have now built so many houses I joking call the company Capsule House Corp. now.

This has gone on continually for these past two years after mother's death. I have worked in the factories myself. I have helped clear the wreckage. I have rebuilt many structures needed in this world. I have visited places all over the world and met with people to determine what I can do to help those people and what's left of their communities. CC has reestablished factories all over, ignored areas like R&D and started focusing greatly on things like the farms and food processing. Its not quite the company Grandpa originally envisioned, but I think he would still like it just for the sake of helping others.

Thankfully I now have people helping me like that woman Videl Satan. She is actually the daughter of that man Hercule Satan we met when fighting Cell. In this timeline he didn't survive his time seeing the androids, but he left a strong individual behind who has helped keep CC running smoothly. The momentum has been building now steadily and my chance has finally arrived. I am running away from it all and pursuing my own happiness. Videl can keep things running for the time I am gone, which honestly doesn't have to be long, at least it would seem that way to everyone here.

If you haven't guessed my intention already, it's to take a small vacation. The destination is far removed not in distance, but in time. I am going to go to the past timeline again. Well, its not going to be quite so long in the past as it was the first time. I am going to surprise them and myself by appearing some years after the last time I visited. I am curious to see how all of them and their world is going. I know that this other timeline has the answers to the questions my heart asks me everyday. Finding people who can treat me, as myself is what I'm seeking.


	2. Chapter 2

Needs & Wants Part 2/?

By TeslaJo 

Rating: PG: 13

I came up with this plan late one night after Videl stopped at my office. She rather jokingly said she should have me abducted by some goons so I could have a break from work and she could show off her skills of being in control of my company. I laughed, but inside I was wondering if she didn't have a good base idea. It kept popping up in my mind and it just had to happen. In fact it has given me a goal that has kept me going.

I have been secretly working on getting an operational time machine ready to go. I found all of my mother's notes, which helped greatly. The hardest part besides obtaining the necessary components was the actual technical part. I didn't inherit much of my mother's engineering skills, but I still persevered and I am going to use it tonight. It will work. It just has to. I need to get away but I must come back. It is still my destiny and I care too much about my world not to, but this also must be done. And now you know everything.

It's also too late to stop me. I hop into the seat of the time machine. The coordinates are already preset, they were too important to leave to chance. Everything looks OK. I hit the switch as everything runs smoothly and the familiar sensation of time traveling comes back to me. I open my eyes and see a rather similar looking landscape as to the one I left behind, but definite differences can be seen. It's also rather deserted which is also something I was trying to do. It seems there are not as many differences between my timeline and this one's as I think.

The air however seems the sweetest I've ever smelled and every other sense is telling me this is the most wonderful place in the universe. I am completely biased, but perhaps it is. As I bask in the glow, I let myself go and sense a very familiar energy. An unfamiliar one is nearby as well. In fact they are together. I am not quite ready to meet a new person yet until I find out what is going on, but I so want to fly directly up to them. I will be patient though.

Instead I head towards the house that I know is nearby keeping my energy low. A woman is inside preparing supper. I slip into a bedroom window and know I'm in the right one from all the books everywhere. For a moment I just absorb what I can about the room and its occupant. I notice that another bed is here and that it has toys near it and on it. I find a piece of paper and write a simple note asking that "an old friend" be met later tonight by the river. I place the folded note on his pillow and take off not a moment too soon because I can sense the two energies returning and smell that supper is almost done. I laugh to myself about saiyan appetites and make my escape.

I fly to my chosen meeting point and pop out of the capsules I brought along for my own meal and anxiously await his arrival. There were several reasons I chose him as my contact. One is that as much as I knew Bulma would be happy to see me, I'm not quite ready to run into the me of this time, people need to be warned first that I'm here before traipsing around. He can help me with that. Another is that I have always felt a close connection to him and after the trials of my timeline, I need the assurance he can give me.

It's starting to slowly get dark when I feel his energy heading towards me. I am sitting against a large tree and for a minute he can't see me as he lands and I get a glimpse to observe him before he spots me. Oh wow. I can't believe what a difference time can make. He has changed from that boy into the young man I see before me. I had calculated coming back to a time several years after I had left, but Gohan is still quite a bit of a shock.

Actually I must be quite an observation too from the incredulous look he is wearing right now. It can't be my appearance since I still wear my hair the same way, and my clothes aren't that much different than what I have worn before. I know I am a bit older, but I haven't aged anywhere near as much as he is since we last seen each other. "Trunks!!?" is all that comes out of his mouth. I can't help it, I have to laugh as I get up and give him a hug that he returns after a still dumb-founded moment.

I can honestly say I can't wipe the smile I am wearing right now off as I look into his face. He looks so happy and surprised. Its like someone secretly gave him a party when he had forgotten his own birthday. I answer his unspoken question, "I'm on holiday and decided to visit old friends for it." He still looks rather incredulous, but he laughs over my comment anyway.

I ask him to sit down and start catching up on this timeline. Strange how things work out when one changes the past slightly in some way, how it ripples out. It ripples until it is incomparable to another timeline. Goku is still dead, but a younger brother of Gohan's exists. It's strange but I just can't seem to get enough of him. I must be staring at him, but he is so animatedly telling me about everything that he doesn't notice. Soon enough he is asking me about what I have been doing, so I go into some small detail of the rebuilding process. Its only after I finish that he seems to notice how late it is.

The perfect gentleman that he is asks me to spend the night at his house. I tell him I don't want to impose, but he insists so I agree. We fly to his house and I wait patiently outside for him to explain to his mother. I hear a "WHAT!!?" from inside, but she gets over the news quickly and I'm soon invited inside. She tells me that I can share Gohan's room while Goten will sleep in the living room. You would think the kid would be upset that he is being deposed from his room while a stranger is near his property. Instead he met the news with a cheer that was followed up by a reprimand of "no TV all night either" and a groan. Which was the cue for the household to go to sleep.

Gohan used the bathroom first to do his nightly ritual while I unpacked my stuff. He came back out wearing only a comfortable pair of pants to sleep in. I followed his example and put the T-shirt I had unpacked back into my things and went to change after surreptitiously wiping the drool from my chin. I came back in and didn't dare look at Gohan, but crawled into his younger brother's bed.

Gohan soon fell asleep, but I couldn't. The day had been too much and I realized that my secret was going to be hard to keep, but maybe that was the whole point of this adventure: to have another know it. My secret is that I have been in love twice. Both times it has been with two quite different individuals, two people who are actually the same person, Gohan. And the funny part is that I know that I'm going to fall for him again, but maybe this time he will actually fall for me.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to say thanks to everyones interest in the story. It has been really exciting to see people have enjoyed my writing. I hope to keep up my part by continuing to write an interesting yarn.

Needs & Wants Part 3?

By TeslaJo 

Rating: PG: 13

The first time was my mentor and friend. I don't know when it happened, but I developed a large crush on him. It was something that eventually I couldn't hide. Hell, I didn't even want to. He was my first kiss, or I should say he is the first person I kissed. I had been subtlety hinting my feelings to him, but I think he was being intentionally obtuse. So after one frustrating day of being with him, I backed him into a corner threw my arms around his neck and kissed him for all I was worth. He didn't do anything at first, but he soon threw his hands around my waist to keep me from sliding down his tall frame right to the floor. He never did kiss me back, but just passively let me go at it until I had no breath and pulled away.

He didn't even put me down at this point, but just held me against him and told me so quietly and gently I almost missed it over the breaths I was taking and the pounding of my heart in my ears, "No Trunks, we can't do that." That was all he said while he hugged me against him. Well needless to say, with that type of response his negative didn't really dampen my feelings for him at all. In fact, I actively pursued him. I stole so many kisses from my mentor that I can't even guess now how many. He almost always reacted the same way. Occasionally however, he would forget himself and actually join in and those were the sweetest kisses of all.

I never pushed for anything farther than the kisses and that is what finally broke Gohan down I think. We slowly became secret lovers. The physical part only consisted of kisses and caresses. Gohan could not dream of anything more, and was eternally guilty for what we did share. I myself basked in it. I always figured I would eventually win Gohan over and then we would win over the androids, but that was not how it worked out.

So I came to the past to stop my future from occurring. I had prepared myself that the Gohan I would meet might be little like the one I knew. I also knew he would still be quite young. Somehow I was still amazed by him. I really didn't get to interact with him much at first. The prospect of being with my father was just too tempting for me to resist. I did get to spend some stolen moments with young Gohan before the Cell Tournament began however.

The one I particularly remember is after he had come out of the hyperbolic time chamber with his hair all golden. His father had insisted that he and Gohan were done training for Cell and would do other activities until the fight. His mother ever watchful of an opportunity had ordered her son to take his books with him and to study. So it should have been no surprise when I found him reading a thick textbook that afternoon.

This honestly was a side I had never seen of my own Gohan, the scholar. He had long since given up his studies in my timeline in favor of training. It had always seemed like an absurd joke, the thought of him reading books since he was so active and physical to my mind. Actually from the little I had seen of young Gohan I thought the same until I watched him.

I could finally see it with how raptly he would absorb a page and neatly turn to the next. Nothing seemed to distract him from it and then suddenly he would stop and just seem to enjoy nature and the fresh air. The internal struggle was amazing to watch as he couldn't put the book down and away, yet he not only breathed, but also seemed to absorb nature with his whole being. Such an amazing individual so different from the one I had meant to compare him too.

In that moment I could have fallen in love with this other Gohan, so unlike the Gohan I knew. I knew he had seen much by this time, but he still radiated such an aura of innocence and life that I couldn't help be drawn to it. He had had a rough childhood, but still had maintained a part of the child of himself that I had not. I had to share this quiet time with him.

I walked right up to him, but he never even noticed until I greeted him by name. My name leapt off of his lips and he bathed me in one of his radiant smiles. I think he kinda looked up to me the way he did most of the other fighters he knew. I never really thought of it before, but he had such a strange lot in life to be so young, yet looked at as an equal by most of the fighters including his own father. I had heard so much of Goku that it had become a strange dichotomy in my own mind that I never solved, of little Gohan being on the same level of strength.

I knew I wanted to see if I could finally understand him, so I sat beside him and asked him about his studies. I can't even remember now what the book was about, only him. He excitedly explained the book's contents, which I ignored. It wasn't even intentional, but he ensnared me with his enthusiasm. He scooted over to show me passages and somehow he ended up in my lap contentedly reading to me. The warmth that infused my heart at the moment was great. I wrapped my arms around him and held him against me just enjoying life.

He finally put the book down and completely relaxed in my hold. We just stayed there like that until we received a call for supper. I think we were both reluctant to get up, but I knew it was inevitable that our time together was over. I leaned down over him and very gently gave him a soft kiss on his sweet young lips and whispered a thank-you that I felt from the bottom of my heart before helping him up. He gave a shy, rather confused look, but didn't hesitate to hold my hand on the walk over to the house.

We never shared any other moments like that again, and really that should be enough for me to live my life happily ever after with that one memory. Instead I have come to him in search of another memory to hold close to my heart. As I lay here in bed in the same room as the adult version of that young boy slumbers feet from me, I finally realize it. I can finally relax and sleep contentedly. I know that whatever happens when morning comes, somehow I will be better for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Needs & Wants Part 4/?

By Tessie 

Rating: PG: 13

I slowly wake to the sound of birds and a child's laughter. I wonder if I'm still dreaming, but my stomach can tell that the food I smell is real. When I look over I see that Gohan is already up for the day. I haul myself out of the bed and get clean for the day and then go out to join the Son family for breakfast. Goten's behavior is rather reminiscent of his departed father waiting for the food to hit the table. When it does, there is a mad dash for it. I politely wait for things to settle down and serve myself a humble amount and start methodically eating it with the pace I've adopted for any setting where there are more people than myself. As I am eating I suddenly become aware that I'm the only one moving and everyone else is staring at me. I stop and try to figure out if I've done something impolite at this table, but can't think of anything. Measured forkfuls taken in a sedate manner and my plate isn't overflowing, so what rule have I broken here. I know the others had started eating so I didn't begin too early.

I look to Gohan for the answer and he has a rather stunned look on his face. Chichi finally asks me if I don't like her cooking. Not like her cooking, this is great and I tell her so. Small relief shows on her face, but still. Gohan turns to me and very carefully says that I have very nice table manners, better than his even though he tries. I turn to look at his plate and see how heaping it was when he started and how half-empty it is. I sigh to myself and wish I could do that. Wait a minute! I can in this household! Chichi is used to feeding Saiyans and their appetites and that's why everyone is looking at me strangely. I sit back in my chair and laugh out loud and the others look at me.

When my private joke is over, I fill my plate like I secretly had wanted to when I entered the kitchen and start "inhaling" the food like my mother used to call it. Everyone looks relieved and they all go back to eating except for Chichi who is filling everyone's plates as quickly as we empty them. Gohan leans over between mouthfuls and tells me to tell her when I'm getting full otherwise she won't stop. I laugh to myself and eat like I normally can eat only in private. After we all start slowing down and Chichi herself actually sits down to eat the breakfast chatter begins. I tell Gohan that I would like to see my parents and wondered if I could do that today. He says that we should give them a ring since you never know when Bulma will be busy. We decide he should break the news.

He goes over to the phone in the kitchen and dials the number and tries to prepare her for the surprise, while aware that we don't want to tip off both of the younger saiyans to who I really am. I could still here the "WHAT?!!" from my chair even after Gohan had ripped the phone away from his ear and covered up the speaker with his hand. After she is slightly less loud the conversation continues and it looks like I get to meet with my parents today. Gohan will bring me over and take little Trunks back with him to play with Goten so I can meet with Bulma and Vegeta in relative private.

I won't say seeing my parents was exactly disappointing, but it certainly didn't evoke the feelings I thought it would. Though now I think my feelings towards Bulma should have been expected. She is so like Mom and yet so different, that emotionally it was difficult being around her. I had hoped seeing her would help alleviate a tiny amount of the grief I have carried with me since the accident. However it only made it more pronounced. Seeing Bulma sitting in front of me looking so young in her expensive short skirt and cigarettes made me angry when I thought of the life my mother had had instead of this. She did save the visit though when noticing my unrest she asked me about it, I of course denied it. She just looked at me a second and then she showed me that whatever dimension, timeline, or world I could come from, Bulma would always be my mother and gave me her patented hug. I cried in her arms a time. When I dried my eyes I felt better. So I did get the therapy session I was looking for after all.

Speaking of therapy session, my time with Vegeta was something else entirely. He hadn't known that I was coming because Bulma had not seen him since he went into the gravity trainer after his breakfast. So when I opened up the door to the dome, he started bitching at me without even looking to see who it was. So I waited until he faced me and then I did see a moment of surprise on his face before it disappeared below scowls. He asked what I was doing here. I told him visiting. He "hmphed" and then he wanted to spar. Vegeta asked if I had been keeping busy and growing stronger or slacking off like Gohan had in his training. I told him I had definitely been quite busy since I last seen him, though training was not one of the things I did a whole lot of. He then called me a weakling for it.

I totally lost it at that point when I thought of everything I had had to do since I had been in this timeline. Him having the audacity to call me weak really pissed me off, so his sparring session did start. Vegeta seems to thrive off combat and was completely enjoying our time together. I on the other hand was lashing out at him as a focus for everything that had frustrated me. All my anger was brought to bear against my father. He took it all and kept looking for more. Finally after I let off an energy blast that destroyed part of the gravity chamber, my anger burned itself away with that last shot. I stopped floating and told Vegeta I was done sparring. He seemed stunned that I quit in the middle of what he was considering fun, but it wasn't fun for me and I didn't have the passion to keep going even if I wanted to just to humor him.

I left the dome with a pissed off saiyan bitching at me, but I couldn't stay there any longer. That wasn't what I had wanted from him when I came to see him, but he is Vegeta and I should have known better. I go back into the house and ask Bulma if she has a change of clothes and a shower I could use. She apologized for nothing better than a set of armor that would fit me, but I don't mind since my clothes were pretty much ruined from the sparring. I thanked her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before I took off. I think I love both of them but I don't know whether I really want to see too much of them again while I am here in this time.


End file.
